Ely
' Ely' is La Tale's in-game currency. Ely is used to buy items from NPCs and other players. Ely is received in various forms throughout the game. How much Ely do I have? Your current Ely amount is shown at the bottom of your screen when logged on to La Tale. *'Ely' can also be checked via the Inventory window *'Ely' can be stored in the Bank and can be sent via Mail Ways of Obtaining Ely *Questing *Farming *Selling *Defeating Monsters Questing Quests reward you certain amounts of Ely with each quest completed. The harder the task, the more Ely you receive. Farming and Selling Farming Ely will become a necessity if you reach endgame (about lvl 190.) The most notable locations for farming Ely are certain Instance Dungeons. Monsters killed in these dungeons give a good amount of Ely, but often the best way to obtain Ely in these dungeons is by selling any armors or weapons acquired. Best Locations *'Hardcore Coliseum '(140+): The final room of the Coliseum at the very top. This dungeon has you fight mini-bosses and scenario bosses. *(Note: Hardcore Coliseum has been change, giving only advance equips and accessories. Equips are on a lower demand post-Infinity until further notice.) **Notable items: Advanced Coliseum weapons, Wolf Tears, Sapphire Coin Boxes, Mencius Beads, Warrior Badge, Dungeon Recovery potions ***Advanced Coliseum weapons and accessories should be sold to NPCs for an amount of 160k Ely per piece, depending on the weapon or armor. ***Mencius Beads, Warrior Badges, Wolf Tears, and Sapphire Coin Boxes can be sold to other players for a certain amount of Ely. You can sell them with the [http://lataleinfinity.wikia.com/wiki/Auction_House Auction House], player shops, Microphone advertisements, or by replying to a Microphone of someone buying the product. **It is highly recommend you have great damage output and speed to successfully farm Hardcore, you will also need at least 500% IDR to get a decent amount of loot to sell. (preferably about a minute) ***Ely gain equipment/HW/nostrum is practical post-infinity. 1.5k yields about a million per run. **It is also highly recommend you have an empty inventory to get all the equips and also having a pet pick up items for you. **Having a Prim pet allows you to sell items to your pet, so if you have no more inventory space you can sell equips directly to your pets without leaving the dungeon and losing everything you earned. Or using a waypoint directly to an NPC. **Having trouble with bags and not getting the items you need? Items like Mencius Beads and Warrior Badges can be troublesome because they make up 90% of bag drops. In order not to waste IDR or time, fill up your Event Inventory with items that aren't Mencius Beads or Warrior Badges. This allows you to pick up other items that are more valuable and leave the endless amounts of Beads and Badges behind. **Estimated Ely: 60-80mil per day on 700 IDR '''and 1.5k Ely, if you have successfully completed all 30 runs of the dungeon. *Captain Bong Instance (190+) **A very straight-forward battle with the versions of Captain Bong. **Stack about 700+ IDR and Ely as secondary. 1.5k Ely yields about 750k from defeating all three bongs. **Equipping pet loot and a waypoint to a close npc ensure a quick farming session. It should take about 20mins for 15 runs. **In all it should yield about 20-40mil depending on the amount of ely and idr stacked. Highly recommend for an easy and less tedious way of farming. *Forgotten Gardens' ('Degos)(190+): This is a popular endgame dungeon in the game. Degos and some '''monsters drop Darkness Gear in this dungeon. The monsters are also strong and give a lot of Ely '''about 50k on 1k Ely. Maxing Ely is recommended with IDR as secondary priority. **It is highly recommend you have the right amount of HP and damage to farm this dungeon. **To enter this dungeon, you must complete the "Velfa Library" dungeon and defeat '''Ifrit, as well as exit the dungeon through the portal. (Note: You need to speak to the watchman outside Forgotten Gardens via a Scenario scene. He will randomly start speaking to you when in range.) **A party is needed for this dungeon if you don't have what it takes to solo or duo. A decent run is less than 20 min. **Notable items: Darkness Gear and Weapons. **Estimated Ely: 'about 20+ mil per run if completed thoroughly on 700 IDR and 1.5 k ely. ' ' *'Velfa Library '('Ifrit) (180+): An extremely confusing dungeon. It is required to be completed to enter the Degos Instance Dungeon. **Notable Items: Red Flame Gear, Red Flame Gems. **'Monsters' give a good amount of Ely **This dungeon is only recommend if you have good damage and know the correct route of the dungeon. If not, do not waste your IDR and time farming it. **Yields similar amounts to degos 20ish mil but backtracking makes a slower run. DotNuri After completing the initial DotNuri Level 2 quest 19 times, you will unlock the DotNuri Level 2 (Bonus) quest. Beat this last quest obtain a misc. skill. Ely skills Ely skills are skills that can be acquired by the use of Ely. They all cost a certain amount of Ely to add one skill point to an Ely skill. *'Ely' skills are not affected by Skill Resetting Credit Credit to''' ultimapi for her wonderful '''La Noob '''spreadsheets and various forum discussions.''' Category:Guides